


juicy just like clementines

by petershorcrux



Series: you're too precious (working title) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Come Eating, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Mostly Smut, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: Stiles and Theo still don't like each other. Scott thinks the only way to get them to like each other is for all three of them to have a threesome.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: you're too precious (working title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728826
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	juicy just like clementines

**Author's Note:**

> i like the amateur porn bro-y vibes of this, soup for the soul

Scott offhandedly mentions it to Stiles while they’re on the couch playing Modern Warfare and Theo was in the shower. He sees Stiles’s mouth drop out of the corner of his eye and Stiles turns to him face a bright red. He uses that to his advantage and snipes Stiles across the map. 

The collapse of his character into a heap on the screen and the resulting results showing that Scott has one—by that last kill in particular—makes Stiles turn back to the screen sharply and let out a distressed noise. Scott watches Stiles glare at the television, then to Scott, and then back to the television before settling on Scott and tossing his controller onto the coffee table in front of them.

“Fuck you,” Stiles mumbles as he sinks back into the cushions of their dingy sofa.

Scott turns to his friend and smiles innocently. “So you’re down, then?” Scott asks as he places his controller on the coffee table next to Stiles’s. 

Stiles had thought that he’d been joking to get that last kill so he could win the game—because Stiles had been whooping his ass all day. Because Stiles was better at the game—just marginally—though Scott would never admit that out loud.

“You want…to have a threesome with me and your boyfriend,” Stiles says, shock apparent in his face. “Theo Raeken,” Stiles emphasises, use his hands to—maybe—give more gravity to the words coming out of his mouth. Scott laughs softly and nods.

“Yeah, dude, I think it’d a great way for you guys to bond. Nothing else seems to be working.” Scott shrugs and reaches for the soda on the coffee table and sips it.

This was true. Scott had been trying his absolute hardest to make sure that Stiles and Theo could reach some kind of common ground and maybe start liking each other. But all of his attempts had more or less backfired each time. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though; Scott knew that they both were trying—but there just seemed to be something preventing them from clicking. It’s almost like they were speaking different languages sometimes.

“Scott, I don’t think sex is gonna fix it, dude.”

“Sex can fix a lot of things,” Theo says suddenly as he walked out of the guest bathroom of the apartment with only a towel wrapped around his waist and Scott has to take moment to follow a drop of water as it slides down the centre of Theo’s chest and into his bellybutton.

Scott is pretty sure that Theo uses the guest bathroom for the simple reason that it can inconvenience Stiles. Because Theo and Scott have the master bedroom—there’s literally a bathroom attached to their bedroom. Because it’s the master bedroom. 

They may be trying to get along for Scott’s sake bu that didn’t mean they didn’t openly antagonise each other every single chance they get. Stiles likes to eat Theo’s ice cream—which actually inconveniences Scott more than Theo because he ends up whining to Scott until he buys him more. 

Scott had forgotten that he was showering. But he was also pretty sure Theo didn’t know what he and Stiles had been talking about. He grinned at Theo conspiratorially nonetheless. Theo returns the smile, though his looks a little lost. 

Theo makes his way across the apartment, Scott’s eyes locked on his ass the entirety of the short walk, and into the room that he and Scott share. Scott waits a moment before continuing his questioning.

“Do you not think Theo’s hot?” Scott asks, furrowing his brow a little. It was a question he’d never really asked Stiles—didn’t really think he would ever have to—if he was being honest. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Stiles lets out a laugh, “No, that’s not it at all, dude. I think your boyfriend is very hot.” Stiles pauses and Scott mouths the word ‘but,’ before Stiles continues. “But” Stiles starts and drags the word out, “I think he’s a dick.”

Scott shrugs, “Maybe, if he sucks your dick, you’ll think he’s less of a dick.”

“No, if he sucked my dick, I’m pretty sure I would just think he was a dick that is good at sucking dick.” Stiles countered.

“You think he’s good at sucking dick?” Scott asks, eyebrow quirked.

“I know he’s good at sucking dick. Because you’ve told me how good he is at sucking dick, Scott. Both drunk and sober; especially drunk,” Stiles sighs at the explicit detail that Scott had gone into that fateful night, “I’ve also had the pleasure of walking into the living room while he was sucking your dick. And you looked like you were having a religious experience.” 

“Oh yeah,” Scott says dreamily, a little embarrassed about his drunk rambling about his sexcapades with Theo—some of which he remembers—they did get kind of graphic sometimes. “Stiles, he is really good at—” Scott says before Stiles cuts him off.

“I got it, buddy,” Stiles drags a hand across his face. 

That hadn’t been the best experience of Stiles's life. Sure, it’d been hot because Theo was on his knees with his hands massaging Scott’s trembling thighs and he was bobbing his head faster than Stiles thought anyone safely could while sucking dick. He seemed to be into it—like, really into. And that was cool, it’s definitely what Scott deserves. Some great head on a Sunday morning. 

Another great thing for Scott had to be how great it must be to fuck Theo’s ass because the way he’d been arching his back had put his ass on full display. His sweatpants had almost looked like they were straining to keep his ass contained. Had Stiles jerked off while thinking about fucking his best friends boyfriend’s ass that same night and felt really bad about it? 

Yeah…

And Theo hadn’t exactly been quiet with the way he was sucking Scott’s dick. There was a lot of suction going into it. A lot of spit; and Stiles could have sworn that he’d heard him choking a little but he still never stopped bobbing his head. Now that was commitment; and Stiles could respect someone’s commitment to sucking their partner off. Didn’t mean he had to like Theo. 

Stiles wouldn’t mind if Theo treated his dick like that, though, either…

Scott watches Stiles’s face with amusement, watches the way his eyes seem to glaze over a little as he thinks about something. Theo sucking Stiles’s dick? Theo sucking Scott’s dick? 

Either way, Scott knew that he was more or less winning this game. So, two for Scott tonight.

“Not gonna pressure you, dude.” Scott says raises his hands in mock defence, “Just an idea.” He says that, and means that, but laughs at the way Stiles snaps out of his daydream.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles says and coughs. Scott sees him adjusts how he’s sitting on the couch, trying to angle his slowly growing erection out of Scott’s eyesight. Scott knows that he knows it’s more or less futile because werewolves can smell arousal. “How would that even work?” Stiles asks, trying to not give away his level of interest.

“Mmm, I usually fuck Theo.”

“You want us to spit-roast your boyfriend?” Stiles says, almost in a shout, and he has to make sure he covers his mouth. He looks over in the direction of the door into Scott and Theo’s room—which is still open—but thankfully Theo doesn’t come barreling out of it threatening to kick Stiles’s ass.

“We could also both fuck him at the same time,” Scott muses and he looks looks away nodding to himself like that’s actually on the table. “Theo has been talking about maybe using a dildo for that. Or having a threesome.” Scott muses and scratches his cheek.

“Dude, I’m learning more about your sex life than I think I’m comfortable with. Oh my god.” Stiles says, chuckling a little out of discomfort but for the most part seemingly getting more sold on the idea the more Scott talks about it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “Wait, so have you and Theo talked about having a threesome with me before?” Stiles asks a little breathlessly.

“Uh,” Scott looks away, the first little confidence slip that he has had this entire time. Stiles is almost touched that his bud wants to have a threesome with him. “Well, I brought it up once,” Scott admits and then laughs, “but Theo wasn’t too into it.” And that shoots down some of the puff in Stiles’s chest. 

But still—Stiles isn’t here for validations from Theo—he’s here for validation from his bro.

“And what makes you think he’ll be down for it now?” Stiles asks, genuinely curious as how Scott seems to be thinking this will all go down.

Scott thinks for a moment, clicking his tongue once, twice. “Well, I wasn’t really trying to convince him, to be honest. We more just came together with a list of people that we thought it would be fun to have a threesome with.”

“Did you guys have anyone in common?” Stiles asks, now his curiosity is peaked. 

“Yeah,” Scott thinks for a second. “Like, Liam and Isaac were the ones we really considered. We almost got Isaac to join once, but we were all a little too drunk to actually get back blowjobs and stuff.” Scott takes a second and it looks like he’s almost mourning the missed opportunity.

“How high was I on your list?” Stiles asks, Scott can hear his friends heart hammering in his chest. He scents the air and he can smell the hints of heady arousal in the air steadily intensifying—some of it his and a lot of it Stiles’s.

“You were the first one on my list,” Scott says with a bright smile.

“Bro,” Stiles says and places his hand over his chest demonstrating how truly touched he is by that.

Scott rolls his eyes and reaches over to pat Stiles on the knee. “So, are you down?” Scott asks, wiggling his eyebrows a little at his friend. Scott could smell that he was down, but he wanted the verbal confirmation.

“Fuck,” Stiles lets out a sigh that comes out a little more breathless than he thought it would (which made the smile on Scott’s face bloom a little more), “I mean, I guess. Don’t know how Theo will take it, though.”

“I mean, we’ve all been cooped up in our apartment for weeks. So, if nothing else, he’ll be into it because he’s bored.” Scott says and he’s not sure if he entirely believes it himself ,but he’s also hoping this will work out because this is something he was hyped for back when he and Theo compared lists.

“Gee, Scott, thanks” Stiles groused, “I love being the best out of a shitty situation. Quarantine is really bringing us together.” Stiles pouted.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Scott rolls his eyes again, “just that ya know—what else is there to do?” Stiles had to admit that was a fair statement. “And some sex will be good for you, you haven’t gotten any in a while.” Scott laughed and pushes at Stiles’s knee before putting to his feet.

Scott makes to head for his before Stiles catches his wrist, hands feeling a little clammy. “Uh,” Stiles starts, looking at Scott beseechingly, “you got some kind of a game plan?” 

Scott looks at Stiles for a minute before shrugging. “Not really, to be honest.”

“Okay, so if Theo kills me I just want you to know that as a ghost I will do everything in my power to cockblock you.” Stiles tries his best for a serious face with his warning.

Scott laughs out loud before shaking off his friend’s hand. “Okay, dude,” Scott says before turning to move towards his room. He takes a few steps before he pivots on his heel to face Stiles again. 

Scott can tell Stiles is about to ask what’s up before Scott leans down. And kisses him.

It’s not a long one—if anything it’s one of the most chaste kisses that Stiles has ever had. But it is kind of amazing. He can’t say that he’s never thought about kissing Scott, but this was something he could definitely get behind. He was about to start kissing Scott back when his friend moved away and gave him a wink before heading into his room.

“Just give me like five minutes to get him all warmed up.” Scott tosses back at Stiles before making his way over to this room.

Scott takes a moment to stop at the doorway of the room to admire his boyfriend. 

Theo is poking at his phone, playing some mobile game. He has headphones in, thankfully, which means that Scott gets to explain everything instead of Theo being ready and waiting to give him a flat ‘no’.

Scott scents the air and is hit by the smell of them in the room as well as the fresh scent of Theo’s clean body. His wolf hungers to make him smell like the two of them again, breed his scent back into every pore of Theo’s body.

Theo hasn’t really put much on in the way of clothing because, well, there’s nowhere to go. He’s wearing simple black sweatpants that hug his thighs in the best of ways and a tank top. It’s a look that Scott is matching save for the fact that his tank top is grey to Theo’s black.

Scott takes a moment to just drink Theo in, the swell of his thighs, the mounds of his biceps and the cute tip of his nose. He could say he’s in love with his boyfriend. They’d both already said it to each other many times, but every time he looks at him, he really does seem to take a step back and count himself lucky for having Theo in his life. Even with all of the drama it took to make him a solid part of it.

“Hey,” Scott says, leaning against the doorjamb, letting a large smile crosses his face. 

Theo looks away from his phone, hearing Scott’s voice over the music as if listening for it, and returns Scott’s smile before tossing his phone on the nightstand. 

“Hey,” Theo says back easily, letting his eyes roam over Scott’s body. Scott counts that as a victory because that does at least hint that Theo is in the mood for sex. Not that he usually isn’t always as soon as he and Scott are in a semi-private place. Or public. Always, really. 

“I was thinking,” Scott says as he pushes off the doorjamb and walks towards the bed, “we could revisit that threesome conversation.” Scott is standing at the foot of the bed now and Theo raises himself and moves onto his knees and sliding down to reach Scott. 

Up close, Scott takes in Theo’s green eyes and the way that he almost looks innocent is kind of funny to Scott. He loves how he can go from this to completely debauched. And Scott wouldn’t really have it any other way.

“Mmm, can’t really have a random internet hook up over during quarantine, Scott,” Theo says and reaches his hands out to play with the waistband of Scott’s sweatpants. “Gotta flatten the curve.”

Scott laughs, a nervous laugh, before shaking his head. “I was thinking more…with Stiles,” he says it but it comes out as more of a question. 

Theo’s hands freeze on their mission to pull down Scott’s sweatpants. His face scrunches up a little before he looks up at Scott. “Stiles-Stiles?” Theo asks as if hoping another Stiles would appear out of nowhere. 

“Stiles-Stiles,” Scott says back casually, raising a hand to cup the back of Theo’s neck, squeezing lightly. “I want him to see what a good boy you are.”

Theo shivers a little bit at the spare bit of praise, eyes almost fluttering shut, before he re-focuses and opens them to look at Scott again. 

“Stiles doesn’t like me. I don’t really like him,” Theo says the last part almost cautiously as if thinking that Scott will scold him for saying that—even though Scott hasn’t really scolded him in the past for not liking Stiles. But the terrain here seems a little different from just a passing remark. This was Scott actually trying to set something up.

“Maybe this could bring you both around,” Scott says gently, using his thumb to stroke the line of stubble dusting the side of Theo’s face. Theo relaxes into the touch, holding Scott’s eyes. “I was thinking maybe you could suck my cock while he fucks you. Or the other way around. Both? That way we could fill from both ends the way you like, keep you completely full.” Scott says all of this so easily while Theo feels himself growing harder in at the words. 

Barring the Stiles component, this did sound like something that Theo would enjoy—something he’d been craving. And Scott knew this, was trying to provide for him in a way that will benefit them both. Scott was very good at that. Theo really loved that about him.

“How do you know he wants to fuck me?” Theo relents a little and rubs his face against the palm cradling his face.

“He wants to fuck you, dude,” Scott says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Kind of is, Theo can feel the weight of Stiles’s eyes on him sometimes; can smell Stiles’s arousal.

Scott watches Theo ruminate, eyes tracing over Scott’s face, trying to think of the worst case scenario. 

Worst case: Stiles is terrible at sex and Theo has something else to lord over him, though that may be a victory in its own right. Best case: Stiles is good/great at sex and Theo gets good sex out of it.

Theo’s pretty sure that Scott can make up where Stiles lacks, though.

Scott leans down and starts peppering kisses along Theo’s hairline before working his way down to his lips. He hovers just over them for a moment, “What are you thinking, babe?” He asks before pressing a light kiss on Theo’s lips. 

“Mmm, if I do this then I can hold it against Stiles if he’s bad at sex,” Theo says and grins devilishly. 

Scott smiles and Theo can feel it against his lips. 

“Sure,” Scott says with a chuckle before kissing Theo. The hand on the side of Theo’s face slides back down to cup the side of Theo’s neck. Theo’s breath stutters a little as Scott uses the hand to push Theo back and down to lay him out on the bed. Theo gets his feet out from under himself so he can sprawl out fully as Scott crawls over. Scott uses his free hand to hold himself up over Theo’s body and pulls back to smile down at Theo.

“Thank you,” Scott says and smiles that puppy dog smile that Theo loves.

Theo turn his neck to kiss the inner wrist of the hand that Scott’s places beside him to hold himself up. “You better fuck me good, Scott; I’m already disappointed in your friend’s stroke game,” Theo says in a taunting voice. 

Scott’s smile doesn’t falter as he leans down to whisper into Theo’s ear. “Stiles has a big dick, Theo. He’s gonna split you open; we’re both gonna split you open. You’re gonna be a fucking mess when we’re through with you.” Scott says this like a promise and grinds the palm of his free hand into Theo’s crotch. Theo lets out a loud moan, maybe too loud for the tiny bit of contact. But the contact coupled with the words that Scott just whispered into Theo’s ear have him praying that Scott delivers on that promise.

Scott kisses Theo’s cheek before he pulls back. His face is a little more serious, it’s the kind of serious face he makes when he’s about start bossing Theo around. 

Theo shivers, wide eyes staring up into Scott’s lust hazed ones.

“You’re gonna look so good with all your holes filled up, Theo,” Scott says with a cocky grin on his face. 

Theo chuckles and nods. Scott can see the heat on his cheeks as Theo thinks about it. He knows that Theo loves the idea of being split open, of being taken apart and used by Scott. The added body in the room as he does his best to please Scott, shows them how well he can follow orders and perform for Scott will be an extra treat—for him and Scott. Scott gets to be proud of how well his beta performs and Theo gets to get off the praise Scott will shower him with while he does.

Scott leans up and off of Theo, the chimera chasing his Alpha’s upper body with his own. Scott makes quick work of his own tank top and tosses it to the ground hastily. 

Theo wants to reach out and touch the exposed skin, feel the dips of his abdominals, squeeze Scott’s pecs and press his lips against the brown skin. 

But he knows better, knows not to touch unless given permission. So Theo instead fights to keep himself pliant under Scott, stares up and hungers for him. A soft whine, the only indication that he’s fighting to keep himself in check.

Well, that and the arousal that starts to weigh heavy in the air around them. 

Scott shushes Theo and pulls at the hem of his tank top, wordlessly commanding him to take it off. Theo does, faster than Scott, and almost gets caught in it. He can hear Scott laugh at him as he has his arms somehow tangled up in the tank top.

“And the rest,” Scott says softly as he shuffles back enough so that Theo can pull the hem of his sweatpants down and Scott pulls them off the rest of the way. 

Theo lays there, panting loudly over Scott as the wolf drags his eyes slowly over the bared skin in front of him. His eyes stop and focus in on Theo’s cock straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. There’s a low growl emanating from Scott above him that makes Theo shiver beneath him. The matched hunger in the other’s eyes only making him more aroused. 

Theo hooks his fingers under the hem of his underwear and peels the fabric down slowly. Scott slides off Theo’s legs and Theo’s able to bend his knees just enough for him to get his underwear all the way off his body and drop them over the side of the bed.

Scott catches the underside of Theo’s thighs before he’s able to place them back down on the bed. Theo gasps at the touch and then a small moan leaves his mouth as Scott slowly drags his hands up Theo’s thighs towards the back of his knees and holds Theo’s legs up. 

Theo can’t help but feel exposed. Not in a bad way, he loves the hungry look in Scott’s eyes as he drags them over Theo’s now fully naked body and moves to rest between his legs, staring pointedly at his hole.

Theo’s thighs tremble a little as Scott slowly lowers himself down onto the mattress.

No sooner has the visage of Scott’s face disappeared between Theo’s does Scott drag his tongue flatly across the pucker of Theo’s hole and drag it up, past Theo’s balls, and to the tip of his cock. A whimper escapes Theo’s lips and he hooks his arms under his knees when Scott presses his legs further up his body. As a reward, Scott takes the tip of Theo’s cock into his mouth and circles his tongue around the head. Theo’s head falls back against the pillow and he lets out a loud moan—having long forgotten that the door to their room is still wide open.

With his hands free Scott is able to part the mounds of flesh that serve as obstacles between him and Theo’s hole with his thumbs. He lets the head of Theo’s cock come out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ before kissing his way down one of Theo’s thighs and back to his hole. He laves the pucker of flesh lazily, applying more pressure to the rim of it with each pass. Theo doesn’t say much but he rambles and begs. He says Scott’s name, lets out a litany swears, begs for Scott to give him more. 

When Scott presses softly at Theo’s hole with one of his thumbs as his tongue wriggles in alongside it and Theo can’t help the yelp that slips from his lips. His hips bounce off the bed and Scott lets out a low chuckle as he’s forced to fall away for a moment before diving back in.

It feels like almost as soon as Scott’s started eating him out that Scott stops. Theo lets out a petulant huff as he looks down at Scott between his legs. He’s ready to open his mouth to beg Scott to continue but is silenced when Scott moves off the bed to stand at the foot of it as his hands move to push his sweatpants and underwear down and off his body in one graceful motion. Scott’s cock bobs and slaps his abs and that’s all Theo needs for his mouth to click shut nosily with the sound of his teeth hitting each other sounding through the room.

Theo lets his legs flop down onto the bed and focuses his full attention on Scott’s cock. He stares hungrily at it for a long time—he doesn’t care before he loves looking at Scott’s cock—before raising his eyes to meet Scott’s. 

They’re red and predatory and Theo can feel his eyes flash back. He can also feel his skin pebble up as a wave of longing rolls through him.

“Please, Alpha,” Theo says drunkenly, picking himself up from the mattress slowly.

Scott hums in cool acknowledgement, a small smirk pulling at his lips. And that sends another shiver through Theo’s body.

“Please,” Scott says, letting the word hang in the air for a moment and the low growl under the words makes Theo pant a little, “what,” he finishes.

“Please let me sick your cock,” Theo rushes to say quickly. There’s not a drop of embarrassment, he’s begged for Scott’s dick in so many ways—in more depraved ways—that he could almost say that sounded innocent by comparison.

The smirk on Scott’s face settles more into a soft, wide smile as he nods his assent.

Theo moves quickly on his hands and knees, crawling over to Scott as he stands at the foot of the bed. Scott seems to tower over the bed and Theo and he can feel a heat bubble in his stomach as he takes in the arousal that radiates off of Scott in waves as he crawls towards him—drinking in the sight of Theo crawling to him.

Once he’s reached the edge of the bed, Theo looks up at Scott from his position on his hands knees through his lashes. Scott reaches down to pet through Theo’s hair, smile still set on his lips.

“Gonna take care of me, pup,” Scott asks as he angles his cock down and runs it along Theo’s bottom lip. The precome from Scott’s cock making Theo’s lips shine like a gloss as it spreads across the supple flesh. Theo all but keens at the feeling of it and shoots his tongue out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip clean.

“Yes,” Theo says drunkenly, nodding his head fervently. “Yes, Alpha,” he finishes and gulps wetly.

“Go ahead, then,” Scott says, holding his cock in front of Theo’s lips like a treat.

Scott watches Theo all but lunge forward to take Scott into his mouth, letting out a moan when he takes him all the way into back into his throat. There’s a cough a little at the sensation of Scott hitting the back of this throat and tears prick in the corner of his eyes. But he doesn’t falter, instead begins slowly working half of Scott’s cock in and out of his mouth.

Scott lets out a hiss of breath and his head falls back a little. He forces himself to keep his head mostly cast down so he can watch the way Theo seems to worship his cock. He moves the hand that had been holding his cock in place into Theo’s hair. He tightens the grip just the slightest bit and is greeted with a hungry moan from the man below him. He smiles lopsidedly.

“That’s it,” Scott coos and grips Theo’s hair a bit tighter, “just like that.”

Scott fucks into Theo’s mouth and luxuriates in the wet heat of it, letting out soft sighs at the feeling of the wet drag along the sucked in cheeks of Theo’s mouth and the deep moans each time the head of his cock presses against the back of Theo’s throat. 

Scott loses himself so completely in the feeling of his cock in Theo’s mouth that he jumps when he hears a strangled gasp come from the doorway of the room.

Scott’s eyes fly open in a moment of panic and he turns his head to the wide open door the room to where Stiles now stands—red-faced and wide-mouthed. The panic in Scott’s chest ebbs quickly and schools his face of shock into a more casual one as he looks over at his best friend.

“You forget about me, Scott,” Stiles tries to joke, mouth sounding dry. Stiles is going for casual and Scott would almost say he sticks the landing if he didn’t look like he was going to spontaneously combust at any second. Or come in his sweatpants. Both.

“Maybe just a little,” Scott admits with a soft chuckle. 

Stiles tries to return Scott’s chuckle but his eyes are too busy dragging over the two naked bodies in front of him. He’s seen Scott naked before, plenty of times. He’s seen Scott get his dick sucked, again, plenty of times; especially by Theo. 

But never had they just stopped and seemed almost unperturbed by the intrusion—obviously because this had more or less been planned. There was no hustle to get covered up; no lip biting from Scott as he moved to pull his pants up—Theo dragging him into their room so they could relocate and continue. And Stiles could swear that Theo was always louder after Stiles caught them; screaming Scott’s name, screaming for him to fuck him harder. And Stiles could always hear Scott trying to shush him.

But there didn’t seem to be that much pettiness in the position that they were in now.

Though, Theo was glaring at Stiles a little. And that was fun because under the circumstances Stiles couldn’t really say it was all that intimidating. 

Sure, Theo could probably kill him without really trying. But, with Scott’s cock so far down his throat, Stiles was having a hard time being frightened. 

Scott cards his fingers through Theo’s hair one more time to get his attention. Theo drags his eyes from Stiles and hums his acknowledgement as he looks up at Scott. Scott is smiling down at him warmly and Theo can feel his heart flutter a little.

“Are you still okay with this,” Scott asks, furrowing his brow a little in worry.

Theo blinks up at him for a second before pulling his head free of Scott’s hands and then off of Scott’s cock. Theo makes sure that there’s a pop when he comes off of Scott’s cock and he definitely makes sure to slurp as loudly as he can. Stiles flinches in the doorway and Theo smirks at the man’s reaction.

“Mhm,” Theo hums as he kisses his way up Scott’s body. He nuzzles into the crook of his neck and nibbles lightly at the flesh. Scott lets out a small breath. “Won’t let Stiles run our fun,” Theo says softly and then chuckles when he feels Scott tense up a little. 

“Kidding,” Theo says as he pulls back and winks at Scott. “So,” Theo starts, “how is this happening exactly?” He asks as he flops back onto the bed.

Scott’s eyebrows raise because he hadn’t really thought this far ahead. He’d actually been surprised that Theo and Stiles hadn’t just started arguing. He watches as Theo’s half-hard cock lounges on his abs and and smiles fondly at the relaxed, cool demeanour that his boyfriend has taken.

Scott thinks for a moment before motioning Stiles over. Stiles trips over his feet a little and Theo rolls his eyes but once he’s standing next to the werewolf, Scott turns to him.

“You still okay with this,” Scott asks Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

Scott watches Stiles rakes his eyes over Theo’s body, only the slightest bit of irritation visible, on his face before turning to face Scott. Scott will forgive Stiles for staring pointedly down at his wet cock and shrugs before he answers the question. “Yeah, I guess,” Stiles says, unhelpfully.

Scott frowns before he places his hands on Stiles hips, Theo lets out a low possessive growl to the side but falters when Scott looks at him askance. A smirk plays on Stiles’s face for a moment before he blushes again when Scott moves to pull Stiles’s loose hanging t-shirt up and over his head. 

Theo and Scott take a moment to look over Stiles’s exposed torso. 

They’d all lived together a little over 8 months and Theo could say that he hadn’t really seen much of Stiles’s body—hadn’t really cared to see it—if he was being completely honest. But he wasn’t disappointed. There wasn’t as much muscle definition on Stiles’s body as there was on Scott and Theo’s but the lean cords of muscle were nothing to be scoffed at. 

It had been insisted that Stiles get a little bit of muscle training—he wouldn’t always be able to hit people with cars and baseball bats. And god forbid someone trust him with a gun.

Scott lightly dragged his fingertips over Stiles’s exposed skin, dipping into the light definition of abdominal muscles, dancing over his pecs. Scott flicks one of Stiles’s nipples as he moves over his chest and laughs at the sharp breath that Stiles sucks in.

Scott’s hands move to rest on Stiles’s shoulders and he massages small circles into Stiles’s them. Stiles’s breathing picks a little as he looks at Scott openly—and hungrily.

“You still okay with this,” Scott tries again, voice low and smooth. Theo feels his stomach flip and that heat bubble in his stomach again.

“Yeah,” Stiles says back immediately and in a rush, “fuck yeah,” he elaborates.

Scott chuckles before cupping one of Stiles’s cheeks and bringing their lips together softly.

Stiles let out a soft noise that no one could really categorise as Scott slowly drags their lips together. It takes a moment for Stiles’s brain to catch up and for him to kiss Scott back. There was a quick victory as Scott pushes for dominance of the kiss, growling into Stiles’s mouth; Stiles can feel his legs quake a little.

Theo watches the two of them enraptured in the way Scott pulls Stiles’s body close and drops one of his hands to move back and grip Stiles’s ass. He can feel his cock filling up again and he strokes it lazily as he watches his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend make out with each other. 

He…didn’t hate it; would like to be involved, though.

“Scott,” Theo says softly from his place up the bed.

Scott pulls back from the kiss, to the chagrin of Stiles who glares at Theo out of the corner of his eye. But Theo definitely didn’t give a fuck about that.

“C’mere, baby,” Scott says and motions Theo over.

Theo crawls on the bed quickly, almost embarrassed when he saw Stiles’s eyebrows shoot up and at the soft chuckle that Scott let out.

Scott pulls Theo into a kiss as soon as he was in his reach and Theo lets out a breath of relief as he moves his mouth hungrily against Scott’s, tangling his hair into his alpha’s. Scott couldn’t help thinking about how luck he was to be in this position right now. This was fucking amazing.

After a moment he pulls away from Theo’s mouth slowly. Theo lets out a whimper and then blushes a little again as he’s reminded by the chuckle beside him that Stiles was right there. Theo tries for a glare while Stiles continues his chuckling.

Scott looks between the two of them for a moment, smiling fondly. “You guys should,” Scott starts and then stops momentarily as all of their attention crashes back on him. Scott lets out a small chuckle, “You guys should make out,” he finishes and they both frown at him. 

“Oh, come one,” Scott says, sounding exasperated, “just a little bit,” and then he’s looking at them with that puppy dog face that neither of them have any resistance to.

Stiles and Theo let out heavy sighs in unison before turning to face each other. Stiles glares at Theo and Theo gives him a cocky grin in return. 

“I hope you’re not a bad kisser, Stiles,” Theo goads before leaning in to kiss press his lips against Stiles’s.

Stiles honestly wants a moment to protest that he is a good kisser. He thinks. He hasn’t heard any complaints, anyway.

But the press of Theo’s mouth against his own is…pleasant. There’s always a begrudging manner in the way that Stiles admits that there’s something actually good about Theo. He knows this is mirrored on Theo’s end, too. There’s no love lost between the two of them. But if Stiles’s buddy, Scott is gonna insist on Theo and him being buddies—to whatever extent they’re able to be—he’s gonna try his fucking best to make that dream of his a reality. 

So Stiles grips the back of Theo’s neck—and Stiles feels more than hears the gasp of breath that Theo lets out as it ghosts over his lips—and presses more forcefully against the chimera’s lips. It’s like a switch flips and now there’s a haste to the way their lips move over one another’s; a clacking of teeth, the biting of lips, the moans that Theo lets out and Stiles swallows. 

There’s a heat that ignites between them. It’s not a ‘wow, actually, I’m in love with you’ kind of heat. It’s more of a ‘our hate sex could be nice.’ And honestly, getting through quarantine with sex sounds leagues better than getting through it with constant masturbation. 

Stiles’s dick is tired of his hand. The spark just isn’t there anymore.

Theo pulls Stiles forward by his shoulders and Stiles stumbles out of his reverie and down onto Theo’s body. Stiles clumsily crawls over the other man’s body and Theo chuckles a little. Theo’s hands drift from Stiles’s shoulders and down to grip Stiles’s ass squeezing it tightly and massaging the mounds of flesh. A full body shiver erupts in Stiles’s body.

And Stiles is rock hard now. He grinds his hips down as Theo’s hands urge him on and he can feel Theo’s hardening cock rub up against his through the fabric of his sweatpants. They both let out moans into the kiss as Theo begins to roll his hips up and into Stiles’s.

There’s a wet sound above the two of their heads and Theo is the first to break their kiss tilt his head upwards. Stiles pulls away in time as he narrowly miss being hit in the nose by Theo’s chin. A deep blush dusts over Theo’s cheeks and he licks his lips in a way that makes Stiles feel like he’s been long forgotten, the hands on his ass no longer pawing and urging his hips to move. Looking up Stiles can tell why Theo stopped.

Scott’s above their heads, legs open around them as he leans against the head board, lazily stroking his cock. And Stiles is just as transfixed as Theo. Because Stiles has seen Scott’s dick, sure, plenty of times. But there’s something about seeing it this close up that’s much different from seeing it in the locker room or nervously as they jerked off together when they were younger. It’s a really nice dick, Stiles thinks to himself.

Theo wriggles from under Stiles just enough so that he’s able to flip himself over and army crawl up to Scott’s dick. And that…is hilarious. Stiles would laugh if he wasn’t absolutely sure Theo would kick him straight in the dick.

Scott watches as Theo crawls over to him with his eyes dark and half hooded. When Theo is close enough Scott halts the stroking of his cock and instead holds the base of it in a loose ring with his thumb and index finger. He watches as Theo nibbles on his bottom lip and waits for Scott to grant him permission. Scott is barely able to finish nodding before Theo is taking him down to the hilt, lips brushing up against Scott’s fingers at the base of his cock. 

Stiles moans out a soft, “Fuck,” beside him and Scott looks over at him. Stiles has slid his body up the bed so that he’s outside of the spread of Scott’s legs and in a prime position to watch Theo take Scott’s cock into his mouth. Scott smiles over at him, proudly. And is it weird to feel proud about how good your boyfriend is at sucking dick while demonstrating how good he is at doing said thing in front of your best friend? Maybe. But.

“He’s really good at it,” Scott says lowly and slowly cards his fingers through Theo’s hair, who preens under the bit of praise that Scott offers.

Theo looks up at Scott as best as he can and that’s one of Scott’s favourite things to see: Theo with Scott’s cock in his mouth looking up at him.

“Good boy,” Scott coos, not missing the way that Theo’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head and he returns to sucking Scott off with renewed vigour.

And it’s Scott’s turn to follow the sound of something of wet skin on skin as his eyes travel down Stiles’s body to see that he’s taken his cock in hand. The waistband of his sweatpants tucked under his balls; Stiles eyes flitting over the scene in front of him. Scott can understand that because there definitely is a lot to take in here. The fast pace that Theo sets on Scott’s cock, the way Theo slowly humps the mattress under him trying for any friction to relieve the ache of his cock. 

“Ass in the air,” Scott says and Theo whines around Scott’s cock but complies as he pulls his knees up just enough to leverage himself into a soft arch.

Theo wiggles his hips in slow moments left and right teasingly. Because, as subservient he was for Scott, he was still a cocky piece of shit. And Scott loved that about Theo. 

Scott also loved knowing that Theo’s cock hung heavy between his legs and that his legs were parted so that his hole would be on display. His beta was doing such a good job of presenting for him.

Scott grins at his friend who, while thoroughly aroused, still looked a little hesitant and a little confused as to how he could fit into this puzzle.

“Stiles,” Scott says smoothly to grab Stiles’s attention. The tone dances somewhere between his commanding Alpha voice and the casual tone he uses to talk to Stiles. 

It’s…new and Stiles can feel his cock throb a little, precome pearling at the tip of his cock. He spreads it around the head of his cock to add more slick to the slide of his hand. 

Stiles’s eyes drag up from Theo’s ass and he meets Scott’s. 

“I want to see you eat Theo’s ass,” Scott’s still saying these things like they’re the most obvious and casual things in the world. Like it’s a totally casual thing that they do all the time. Except for the fact that this is the first time that they’re doing this.

Scott looks down at Theo, who looks up at Scott from underneath his eyelashes. 

“Theo, show Stiles how well you can present your ass,” Scott places a hand in the centre of Theo’s shoulder blades. Theo’s body seems to quake at the small touch and Stiles’s face shifts into one of genuine amazement at the easy give that Theo’s body has under Scott’s touch. 

Scott smirks at Stiles knowingly and slowly runs the hand down from centre of Theo’s back along his spine. As he does, Theo back arches down and his ass raises even higher. Scott thinks it’s fucking beautiful how well Theo can present himself—and from the look Stiles’s face—so does Stiles. 

Stiles hadn’t been sure that there was all that much of a difference between having your ass in the air and presenting your ass. But here it was. And fuck.

“Look at that perfect arch, Stiles,” Scott purrs, the hand in Theo’s hair massaging the chimera’s scalp soothingly. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Stiles can’t stop himself from voicing his agreement, slowing thickly.

A shiver runs through Theo’s body, skin pebbling under Scott’s touch and Scott smiles over at his friend.

“Just think about how it’s gonna be fucking into Theo’s ass,” and Scott could tell that Stiles didn’t really need any help in that department as he stared openly at Theo’s ass and there may have been literal drool leaking from the side of Stiles’s mouth, “watching Theo take your cock—greedy for your cock. His ass is like heaven.” Scott says the last part in a dreamy way and he’s almost self-conscious of it when Stiles laughs next to him. 

Stiles hasn’t felt the tightness of Theo’s ass—yet—that all-enveloping heat. The way Theo will work himself back onto Scott’s cock when he’s fucking him—truly greedy for it. The cute little noises that escape Theo’s mouth, the begging. God. Fucking Theo was probably the closest thing to heaven on earth for Scott. 

The chuckle that immediately came out of Stiles’s mouth was quickly followed by a groan as he quickly replayed the words Scott said over again in his head. He has to stop stroking his cock and give the base a tight squeeze to keep himself from coming all over himself.

“Fuck,” Stiles says as he struggles to kick his sweatpants off before he’s managed to stumble his way to standing behind Theo. “That good, huh?” He questions, staring down at Theo’s ass. Scott hums.

Stiles is still very aware of how much stronger than him Theo is but like this, with Scott’s cock in his mouth and his ass so high in the air, Stiles can’t help but feel a rush of power. The openness of Theo’s position seems to be pulling Stiles to it.

Scott pulls his hand that's been petting Theo’s hair free from the tangles. Theo lets out a nose of dismay but Scott hushes him. Scott moves both of his hands and rests them on Theo’s ass before spreading the cheeks and showing off Theo’s hole to Stiles.

“He really loves having his ass eaten,” Scott says, and he almost laughs at how hungry his voice sounds. Because, fuck, if he doesn’t want to eat Theo’s ass again, finish what he started earlier.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, all he does is nod dumbly and gulp before sinking to his knees. Scott watches as Stiles’s hands slow glide over the skin of Theo’s thighs—can feel the quake that runs through Theo’s body—as he moves his hands up and interlaces his fingers with Scott’s on Theo’s ass. Scott sees sink the blunt tips of his fingers in the flesh of Theo’s ass, nails bitten deep into their nail beds as a result of Stiles’s anxiety. Scott can hear the quick beating of Stiles’s heart as it sounds like it’s about to leap from his chest.

This is quickly becoming another one of Scott’s favourite images, he tries his best to burn the scene into his mind. Would be better if—

“Stiles,” Scott says and when Stiles looks up from Theo’s hole to look at Scott all Scott does is stare pointedly back down at Theo’s ass.

And with that Stiles all but surges forward. There’s a hungriness behind the way he eats Theo out. He’s loud about it, not trying to be quiet as he slurps and sucks at the chimera’s hole. Scott can feel Theo’s breath huff against his crotch and he grins widely. 

“That’s it, Stiles,” Scott says as he removes his hands Theo’s ass and leans back against the headboard. Scott tangles the fingers of both hands in Theo’s hair, tugging him off.

Theo actually puts up a little bit of resistance and Scott laughs when Theo lets out a whine as he pops off his cock. 

“Is Stiles doing a good job, Theo,” Scott asks as he leans down to places a small kiss on the tip of Theo’s nose.

Theo doesn’t answer right away, can only pant and try to lean his head back to get his lips against Scott’s.

“Answer me,” Scott says and tugs on Theo’s hair a little.

“Yes,” Theo lets out in a hiss.

“Don’t you want to thank him,” Scott goads. 

If Theo wasn’t so high on how heavily all of the hormones hung in the air, the deep scent of arousal coming rolling from all three of them in waves. If he trusted himself to even be able to screw his face up in a glare—if he wasn’t genuinely thankful for how well Stiles was eating him out right now—Theo may actually refuse. 

But, all things considered, he’s not so sure he could even if he wanted to.

So instead Theo looks into Scott’s eyes and says, “Thank you, Stiles, sir,” Scott smiles encouragingly and Theo feels his chest swell up a little bit. 

“Good boy,” Scott says and captures Theo’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Scott can taste himself on Theo’s lips, all over his tongue and far into his mouth as he drags his tongue lazily in Theo’s mouth. Theo kisses back sloppily, still revelling in the feeling of Stiles’s tongue in his ass.

“I think it’s time for you to get fucked,” Scott says once he’s pulled back from Theo’s lips.

Theo tries to nod his head between Scott’s hands and Scott laughs.

Scott leans to quickly rummage through the nightstand before coming back victorious with the—despairing low—bottle of lube that lives in the top drawer.

“Stiles,” Scott calls and he’s greeted with a muffled noise from between Theo’s cheeks. 

Scott lets out a soft laugh before tossing the lube underhanded towards Stiles’s end of the bed. 

“You just gonna eat his ass or are you gonna fuck him,” Scott challenges.

At the prospect of fucking Theo, Stiles is prompted to drag himself from his new happy place in Theo’s ass and look at Scott. There’s a saliva dripping down his chin and his face is a bright red. His usually light brown eyes almost look almost completely black the way his pupils are blown wide. 

Scott licks his lips.

Stiles grabs the bottle of lube from off the bed and goes to apply some to the tips of his fingers.

“No,” Scott says and Stiles halts, eyes flicking up to look at Scott, “just your cock,” he finishes.

Stiles looks at him. Theo strains against Scott’s hands a little and Scott releases his head. Theo turns to look at Stiles too. 

“Just your cock,” Theo confirms, his voice rough.

Stiles looks at Theo and then Scott, and then Theo again before nodding.

Scott stands up and pools a small bit of the lube in his palm before griping his cock slowly spreading the lube over it. Both Scott and Theo watch, breathing slowly as Stiles wets his cock.

“You ready,” Stiles asks Theo and Scott asks, looking down at Theo who turns to look over his shoulder at Stiles and nods at him.

“Do your worst,” he challenges with a cocky grin on his face red face already looking debauched.

Scott can hear when Stiles starts pushing into Theo but he keeps his eyes trained on Theo’s face. The slight scrunch of his nose when Stiles first pushes past the rim followed by the slackening jaw and rise of Theo’s eyebrows—another image Scott loves; the way Theo blisses out when he’s taking cock. 

Scott loves a lot of other things about the people in his life. Not all of them are sex. But the sex ones are really great.

Once Theo has settled and singled for Stiles to move by working himself onto the man’s cock a little—wrenching a loud yelp from Stiles—he takes Scott’s cock back into his mouth.

“God, Theo, you have no idea how fucking good you look right now.” Scott says as he reaches his hands down to pull Theo’s cheeks apart, exposing the chimera’s hole. “Getting split open by Stiles,” and then he looks down at Theo in his lap as the chimera leans down to bob his head on Scott’s cock, “ and sucking my cock. You were fucking made for this.” Scott growls out the last part and grips Theo’s ass hard. Theo lets out a cry and Scott’s cock falls out of his mouth for a second as he pants against Scott’s crotch.

Scott watches Stiles’s head fall back, “God, you’re so fucking tight, Theo,” Stiles says between laboured moans.

Scott leans back against the headboard and grabs the base of his cock, dragging it lazily over Theo’s red lips, coating them in his precome. “You’re doing so well, Theo,” Scott says softly. Theo’s hands grip Scott’s thighs harshly at the praise. “Can you keep being a good boy for me,” Scott coos.

“Mmhm,” Theo hums as he takes Scott back into his mouth.

It’s…very difficult for Scott to focus on just one thing now. There’s expert way in which Theo is sucking his cock, swallowing it down like his life depends on it. And there’s also the hard pounding of Stiles into Theo, gripping the chimera’s hips and head thrown back because he’s finally experiencing the pleasure that Theo’s ass has to give.

Scott watches Stiles for a moment, if only because he’s never seen him like this. The way he has his head thrown back bares his throat in such a delicious way and Scott wants to tear into the soft flesh and mark Stiles up. There’s the tight grip that Stiles has on Theo’s hips and the way his biceps bulge with the strain of it.

“Could you come like this,” Scott say as he looks down at Theo, “from being used like this,” he clarifies. “My cock in your mouth and Stiles fucking your ass?” It’s a question that Scott definitely knows the answer to but asks it anyway. Because of the reward that is seeing Theo’s eyes darken and this body shiver. And he must clench around Stiles because there’s a cut off noise from where Stiles pounds into Theo at the foot of the bed.

“You love this,” Scott continues, not waiting for Theo’s answer, not needing it. Scott wipes at the crown of Theo’s head whisking away the sweat there. “I love you like this,” Scott says sweetly, “all fucked up and broken open.” Another gasp comes from Stiles.

“Fuck you’ve got to stop talking like that, Scotty.” Stiles groans, “Or I’m gonna come. I’m so fucking close already, dude,” he says in a rush of words. There’s a look of panic in his eyes as he looks over at Scott and Scott is almost confused why. 

“You can come whenever you want,” Scott purrs when it clicks, after a moment of eye contact with Stiles, and he licks his lips.

Theo’s mouth pops off of Scott’s and he lets out soft noises as Stiles thrusts into him. He makes sure to pump Scott’s cock with his hand as he moans into his Alpha’s thigh. 

“Please come in me,” Theo comes off Scott’s cock to beg.

Scott’s eyes darken a little as he nods his assent to that.

That’s all Stiles needs as his hips stutter and he lets out a broken noise before fucking into Theo faster and harder than before. The slight grazing of Theo’s prostate is now a vicious pound as Stiles fucks into him to chase his release.

“Oh fuck,” Theo whines against Scott’s inner thigh and Scott pets soothingly through Theo’s hair. Scott looks down at Theo and sees tears in his eyes.

“You can come, too, baby,” Scott says in a hushed tone.

Theo lets out a cry and his body twitches as he begins to come, only having needed Scott’s permission. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles all but screams as Theo clenches around him over and over as if he’s trying to drag Stiles’s orgasm out of him. Scott sees Stiles last a few more pumps before he’s coming into Theo. 

There’s a moment where the room is filled with nothing but the pants that Stiles and Theo let out. Scott watches them comedown from their respective highs, a loving smile on his lips. He watches as Stiles massages Theo’s back, “God, Theo, you’re fucking awesome,” as he continues to slowly pump into Theo.

“I know,” Theo throws back, still panting against Scott’s thigh, a wide grin on his face.

Stiles lets out a small chuckle, “Cocky son of a bitch.”

Theo hums before seeming to get a little antsy.

“Alpha,” Theo says again and again as he scratches lightly—and insistently—at Scott’s thighs and places tiny kisses to Scott’s cock.

“What is it, baby,” Scott asks, a low growl in his voice, “you know you have to use your words.” Scott finishes as he reaches down to cup the bottom of Theo’s grin, craning his neck to make the chimera look up at him. 

Theo’s lips are a bright red and bruised from having been wrapped around Scott’s cock. There’s a red heat to his face that extends partway down his neck. Sweat glistens on his forehead and slowly slides down his face, there are small tears in the corner of his eyes. 

He looks fucking beautiful, Scott thinks.

“I need your cock, Alpha,” Theo says amongst stutters and moans and aborted cries, “not enough,” he says and almost pitiful the way he asks for it; so much so that Scott can’t even think of saying no to that.

Scott reaches across Theo’s body and places it one of Stiles’s hands that grips Theo’s hips tight as he fucks into him slowly in the aftermath of his orgasm. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice immediately that Scott has placed a hand on his—too blissed out to really notice anything. But when he does he halts his hips and looks up at Scott. 

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles says with a pant, sweat glistening over his face in the light of the lamp next to the bed. 

“Why don’t you take my place up here,” Scott says smoothly, “so I can make sure Theo gets his reward for being such a good boy.” Scott finishes and he watches a chill run down Theo’s spine.

Scott watches as Stiles nods quickly and slowly pulls out of Theo. Theo beta lets out a soft whine as Stiles pulls out and Scott drags a hand up and down Theo’s back, shushing him. 

“Gonna get your treat,” Scott promises, switching positions with Stiles quickly.

There’s a small moment of their bodies reconfiguring before Scott is behind Theo and Stiles has taken his new position leaned against the headboard where Scott had been. 

Scott looks up to see Stiles and Theo watching him with hooded eyes. He chuckles and their eyes move up from his cock to stare at his face hungrily. Scott fixes his eyes on Theo’s.

“Can you work yourself on my cock, Theo,” Scott asks as he strokes himself lazily. Theo nods fervently and then slowly moves to do as Scott had asked. 

Scott holds his cock in place and watches as Theo’s body slowly works back onto his cock. There’s a looseness to Theo’s hole as he takes Scott in. Most of the ache of Stiles fucking him earlier must have faded. But he’s still wet from Stiles’s come and lube coating his walls. And his body is still relaxed—not only from his own orgasm but also because he’s finally taking Scott into his body.

Theo and Scott both let out twin moans as Scott is fully welcomed inside of Theo. There’s a moment of laboured breathing on both of their parts, especially as Theo looks back at Scott and waits for direction.

Scott looks down at his boyfriend for a moment and takes him in as he did not took long ago. He reaches to loop his arm across the front of Theo’s chest and pull him back and against his chest. Theo lets out something low in his chest—a purr, maybe—and turns his head towards Scott.

Scott works his way up the side of Theo’s neck nipping and sucking bruises into the skin that slowly heal as Scott makes his way up to Theo’s lips. Scott kisses his lips lightly once, twice, three times before deepening the kiss. HIs tongue rolls across Theo’s bruised bottom lip and then easily into his mouth when Theo quickly opens it to allow Scott access.

Scott rolls his hips up slowly, working into Theo at a pace he knows will drive Theo up the wall. And it does. Theo whines petulantly into the kiss as he mumbles ‘please, Alpha’ along with a litany of fuck me’s. Scott hums contentedly against Theo’s lips. 

Scott moves minutely faster as Theo bows his back forward, still keeping his upper back firmly pressed against Scott’s chest. Theo even works himself back on his Alpha’s cock slowly, testing the line set by the wolf. 

Scott is reminded that they have company when he hears the stuttering breath come from in front of him, accompanied by the wet slick of Stiles slowly working his cock back to life as he watches Scott fuck Theo. 

Scott pulls back from his kiss with Theo—to Theo’s very vocal dismay—as he opens his eyes to take in the sight of Stiles dragging his eyes all over the picture in front of him. And Scott knows it’s a great sight—has fucked Theo in front of mirrors before—he knows how good this looks. Scott lets Stiles continue like that, raking his eyes over Theo’s body, listening raptly to the sounds that Theo makes as Scott fucks him. 

Eventually, Stiles’s eyes settle on Scott and Stiles lets out a soft, “Fuck,” as his honey eyes catch Scott’s glowing red ones. Stiles gulps a little and Scott can hear his heart ratchet up, beating like a rabbit’s in his chest. Which summons a predatory smile to Scott’s. Scott could swear Stiles’s eyes roll into the back of his head for a second as he moves his hand faster over his cock. There’s a shaking in his leg and Scott is sure he’s about to come. 

“Stop,” Scott says in a commanding tone as he pulls back from Theo’s lips and fully set his attention on Stiles. Stiles’s hand immediately halts, he looks afraid almost of what Scott’s next words are going to be. 

“Are you going to make Stiles finish himself off, Theo,” Scott says feigning disappointment and Theo goes rigid against Scott’s chest at his Alpha’s words. “You’ve got to make sure you’re taking care of Stiles, too,” Scott halts his fucking into Theo’s body and kisses his shoulder.

Theo nods and all but falls forward. He moves in a boneless way as he settles himself between Stiles’s legs.

Stiles knows for a fact that Theo hadn’t looked like this when he’d been the one fucking him. And he feels like he should maybe be jealous. But he can’t feel anything but amazed—and proud—of Scott in someway for being able to reduce Theo’s cocky ass to this mess before him. He looks dazed and there’s a wetness to his eyes that makes Stiles aware of the fact that had definitely been tearing up a little. Holy shit.

If getting fucked by Scott could reduce someone to tears, then Stiles thinks that maybe he should look to getting dicked down by his best friend someday soon. And Stiles is finally at the place where he's just going to accept the fact that it’s one of the things that may just be a part of their relationship now—if Theo won’t kill him for it.

Stiles is clued into the fact that he’s said all of that aloud when Scott lets out a shout of a laugh.

“In your dreams,” Theo says, words coming out slurred. 

Scott watches as Theo moves towards Stiles and bats away that hand that Stiles has around his cock before taking it down to the hilt. Stiles’s head knocks against the headboard loudly and he swears. Scott can hear a muffled chuckle from Theo.

Scott begins to pump his cock slowly in and out of Theo again as he watches as Theo’s hands grip Stiles’s thighs tightly. Stiles is gonna bruise because Stiles bruises way too easily.

Scott is close. Very close, they’ve all done way too much for him to not be close.

“You feel as good as always, Theo,” Scott coos breathlessly and runs a loving hand down the centre of Theo’s spine. Theo trembles at the touch and slams himself back onto Scott’s cock and a breath punches from Scott’s lungs. “You’re doing so good for us,” Scott says as he speeds up his thrusts. 

“God, I’m so fucking close,” he warns as one of his hands moves to grip Theo’s waist tightly. He can feel Theo’s arousal from the grip, can smell Theo’s cock leaking onto their bedsheets again.

“I want you to come again,” Scott growls as he leans down to cover Theo’s body with his and watches Theo suck Stiles’s dick. “Are you gonna come for me again? Come on your Alpha’s cock,” at the question Theo clenches down around Scott and Scott lets out a soft noise. “Good boy,” Scott says before placing a small kiss on Theo’s temple and pulling back.

Scott sets brutal pace. The room is filled with the soft moans coming from Stiles as Theo sucks him off, the loud slurping sounds of Theo sucking Stiles off; and the loud, peeling sound of sweaty flesh against flesh as Scott fucks into Theo. 

The intensity of all of the noises and smells—the feeling of Theo around his cock bring Scott to the edge. He comes with a shout and buries himself in all the way, bottoming out in Theo. Theo comes almost simultaneously at the feeling of Scott’s cock spasming inside of him and he falls from Stiles’s cock.

Stiles watches Scott in what can only be described as reverence as all of the muscles in Scott’s body tense as he comes in Theo. And that…makes him come, too. He doesn’t notice until he’s coming down from orgasm that he’s come all across Theo’s face and in his hair a little.

Theo lets out an annoyed growl.

Scott comes down from his own orgasm and chuckles at the look of Theo.

“Aw, poor baby,” Scott says breathlessly and slowly pulls out of Theo. Scott bemoans the loss of the warmth around his cock and Theo bemoans losing Scott’s cock in his ass.

Scott collapses next to Theo and licks at Theo’s face slowly, holding Stiles’s eyes as he does. Stiles’s dick gives a valiant effort of trying to get hard again, but all he can manage to do is groan and let his head fall back against the headboard. He’s fucking exhausted.

Once Scott’s finished cleaning Theo’s face to his satisfaction he plants a few soft kisses on Theo’s lips. “You did such a good job, baby,” he says and nuzzles into Theo’s hair. Theo responds by pushing his way into Scott’s arms and letting out a big yawn, though he still grins widely at the praise.

“You did good, too, man,” Scott says and reaches up to slap Stiles’s leg. 

“Hey,” Stiles complains, “no ‘baby’ for me?”

“Shut up,” Scott says and rolls his eyes before patting the spot next to him. 

They sort themselves in way where Scott splayed out on his back and Stiles and Theo are nuzzled up on either side of him.

Fuck, I’m lucky, is all Scott manages to think before he lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it all the way down here tysm for reading ksksskkssk im sorry this was so long omg. 
> 
> i did not think this would end up being this long. i literally thought it was gonna be like maybe 3-4k but here we are ™ 
> 
> [tumblr!](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com)


End file.
